Image recognition technology has become more advanced recently, enabling recognition of the position or posture of a real object (e.g. an object such as a sign board or building) contained in an input image from an imaging device. As one application example of such object recognition, AR (Augmented Reality) application is known. According to the AR application, it is possible to superimpose a virtual object (e.g. advertising information, navigation information, or information for a game) associated with a real object onto the real object contained in a real space image. Note that the AR application is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.